Pathway to light: Part four: Misunderstood Meiling
by Darkoverlord
Summary: As a new kind of enemy hunts Meiling down, Meiling runs away and the cardcaptors mus pursue her through Hong Kong and help her realise her true potential S+S K+Ma E+Me Note:Please read the first three parts before this *FINISHED*
1. Prologue

Prologue: Uselessness  
  
Meilings room. *I'm useless* Meiling thought *even Madison is going to be a help now and all she did in the past was play with that silly camera on the sidelines.I'm not needed anymore* She heard a knock on the door "come in Li" Li stepped into the room closing the door behind him "how did you know it was me?" "I had a feeling" *A feeling eh Meiling.you have no idea about what that feeling was.maybe I should tell you know* Li thought. "Meiling."  
  
Meiling looked at him "what?" "I think I should tell you that." He was interrupted as Eli in his robes and staff in hand, Ruby moon and Spinner sun teleported into the room. "I hope we didn't come at a bad time" Eli said. "No not at all" Li said *you have VERY bad timing Eli* "Now why would you think that my cute little descendent?" Eli asked. "ARGH get out of my head you idiot!" "Stop fighting you too!" Meiling said putting her hands on her hips. "Sorry." Eli mumbled. "I didn't know you were coming Eli does Sakura and." Li shook his head "no Eli and myself decided to make it a surprise for you and everyone else" Eli smirked "yeah me and my cut-" Li pointed his finger at Eli "don't push it" They all laughed even Spinner sun "Spinner and I will go to the mansion master and you say hi to everyone else" Ruby moon said. "Before you guys go.SENOSA!" Senosa in his stuffed animal form floated into the room "yes Li?" Li introduced them to Senosa and asked whether Ruby and Spinner wanted him to go with them. "Great it'll be fun!" Ruby said. Spinner walked over to Senosa and stared at him "you are going to annoy me aren't you?" Senosa nodded gleefully. Ruby, Spinner and Senosa took off and Meiling left to do some shopping, Eli turned to leave but Li stopped him. "Did you plan to interrupt me?" Eli nodded not saying anything. "Why? She needs to know" "Yes she does but.something tells me to wait a bit longer please.just a bit longer Li" "Okay if you say so but." Eli looked at him "but what?" "When she yells at me for not telling her you are going DOWN with me!" They both laughed "okay Li I'll see you later" Eli left and Li sat down on the couch "Korano" Korano appeared out of the shadows "your spell worked Li" "Yes.what do you think?" "Your right Li whatever it was that killed Clow Reed is interested in Eli" ".Is everything in place?" "Yes.your relatives agreed but.it will hurt Meiling" Li sighed "I don't want to do this to her but.it may be the only way to tell her.the only way for her to feel important again Korano please understand" "Of course" "If you'll excuse me I'm going to learn a spell or two from Clows journals alright?" "Sure Li"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh and one more thing Korano." "Yes Li?" "Sever the link" "What link?" "You know what I'm talking about its dangerous for that link to exist any longer just don't let Eli or for that matter any one else know about it" "Okay"  
  
2 hours later Meilings room. Meiling lay on her bed still thinking about how useless she was.now that she thought about it why did the elders allow her to come her anyway? Did they pity her?  
  
Kai's house. Kai opened his front door to see Li standing there "hello Li" "Is everything in place Kai?" Li asked. Kai nodded "I hate to take advantage of a." "She would've understood, Meiling and her were very close" "How close?" "She was the only one who comforted Meiling, whenever Meiling was round her house she would not use her magic so Meiling wouldn't feel left out" "That was nice of her" "Yeah it was.are you sure you want to be in on this?" "Meiling is a part of the team Li and besides its time she learned the truth" Li nodded "I've kept it from her long enough" "Is Korano.?" Li nodded "the link will be severed you were right about Eli Kai" "We should be careful who knows what will happen in the near future" Li nodded and went home, Kai went into the living room and sat on his chair. "Mero" Mero floated in "yes Kai?" "Notify the general about what has happened and that I think that a portal opener might be necessary" "Yes Kai" 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one: Convincing to leave  
  
China, chamber of elders. "You can't be serious!" Yelan said. "We have checked what Li said and we completely agree" the head elder said. "There is no need we." One of the elders cut her off "there is a need Yelan so please don't argue" "By the way.did you see the spirit consulter?" one of the elders asked the head elder. The head elder nodded "yes and the spirit consulter saw her and she said it was alright because it is for Meiling"  
  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Yelan exclaimed "Meiling doesn't even have magic why bother with her!?" "Because Yelan there is something you should know."  
  
A ship in orbit. "Now that Neo-darknor is gone we need to advance our schedule" Sureal said. "I suggest that we send one of your most experienced troops to deal with her before she." Sureal stood up "I completely agree Omega.after all she could become a thorn in our side and I know just who to send" "Who?" "Gactiral."  
  
Cell number 2345. Sureal opened the cell and approached the curled up serpent in the corner "yessssssss massssssssster?" "I have a job for you Gactiral" "Of what kind?" "Elimination" "Yessssssssss"  
  
Li's room. Li picked up the phone and dialled Eli's number Eli answered it after the first two rings. "Hello Li" "Man I HATE it when you do that" "That's why I do it" "Whatever look I." "Li I know about the severing of the link" "Damn." "Korano is very easy to spot you know" "Yeah sorry about that" "It was necessary after all as long as that link was there he could always find me even though I could just as easily find him" "Sorry but It isn't worth the risk he killed Clow Reed you know" "Yes I have the memories.he possess immense power" "Hmmm.well I'd love to chat but." "I know what your planning Li.is there anything I can do to help?" "No everything's in place but thanks anyway Eli" Li put the phone down and looked around the room "where's my diary?"  
  
Sakura's room. Sakura finished flicking through Li's diary and used the move card so it would be put into one of Li's draws, she turned to kero who was happily munching on a rather large biscuit. When he was done he looked at Sakura "what's the matter with you?" "Oh I was just thinking that its been two weeks since Li defeated his father and well." "What!? Spit it out Sakura!" "He's been acting kinda different"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Li's apartment. "MEILING ITS FOR YOU!" Meiling walked into the room and took the phone from Korano "hello?" "Meiling its your mother" Meiling straightened up as if standing at attention "m-mother!!!" "Well.I'm calling about your grandmother." "What about her!?" Meiling demanded. "She's gone Meiling.I'm sorry I know you cared about her"  
  
Meiling was silent as a single tear trickled down her face. "The funeral will be in three days I think you should come" "I'll.have to think about it mother" "I understand Meiling get back to me as soon as you can bye" "Bye mom"  
  
Meiling put the phone down and turned to Li who was staring at her, Meiling shrugged it off and sat on the couch Li approached her and sat next to her. "Do you want to go Meiling?" "Yeah but." "But what?" "I'll be leaving all of you." "You'll be back in a few days" "No the elders will make me stay" "I'll talk to them Meiling and you can come back okay?" Meiling looked at him "promise?" Li smiled at her "promise"  
  
Next day airport. Meiling stood opposite of Sakura, Kai, Eli, Li and Madison as they said their goodbyes. Sakura approached Meiling "come back soon kay?" Meiling nodded "yeah!" She ran off waving back at them, as soon as she was out of hearing distance Kai spoke up "I think I'll go with her.to keep an eye on her" Li looked at him "yeah good idea she might need your help" Sakura and Madison looked at them "what are you talking about?" "You'll see Sakura.you'll see" 


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two: The teasing  
  
Li's apartment. "Yeah the funeral was two hours ago" Kai said to Li over the phone. "Did everything go well?" Li asked him. "Yeah very well.Meilings relatives will begin their part shortly" "Kai.can you do me a favour?" "Sure" "Keep an eye on those relatives they've teased Meiling in the past and didn't make her situation of not having magic better" "Okay I'm on it" "Just don't intervene.not yet anyway" "Yes Li I know the plan"  
  
Meilings room (Hong Kong). Meiling lay on her bed looking at a picture of herself and Li with her grandmother behind them. *We took this just before Li changed* Meiling thought *before his.father died and mine*  
  
Flashback: China, Hong Kong, Li dojo. Li's father dropped to the ground completely lifeless, Li ran to his now dead fathers side and started crying. Meiling looked at the laughing Sureal on top of the building. "YOU!" Everyone turned to see Meilings father standing near them "you KILLED Chien!" Sureal laughed even harder "what are YOU going to do about it?" Meilings father attacked Sureal but his attacks bounced off this orange hexagonal field that appeared in front of him. Sureal laughed as a blade grew out of his right elbow, he drew the blade above his head and brought it down on Meilings fathers head killing him.  
  
Meilings room (Hong Kong). Meeiling shivered at the memory and put the photo down on the shelves next to her bed, she heard a knocking at her door and stood up. "Come in" Two black haired, skinny, blue eyed almost completely identical girls entered the room giggling and walked over to Meiling. Meiling frowned at seeing them, she knew who they were, they were her cousin Jes and Bes strange names but their magic was quite strong so she didn't annoy them about it otherwise they would use their magic to do something to her then run to their protective mother and make up some story so Meiling would get the blame. "Hey cousin!" Jes the taller one exclaimed. "What do you want?" Meiling asked. "Ooooooooooo are you angry?" Bes said smiling. "Yeah!" Meiling said standing up *I know this isn't going to end well* Bes used her magic to pin Meiling to the wall "pshhh pathetic you have no magic and have no right to be a member of the Li clan!" Unknown to them Kai was standing in a tree outside Meilings window listening to the comments Jes and Bes were throwing at Meiling as well as throwing Meiling around the room with their magic bringing her to the point of tears. Kai fought back the urge to intervene but even so her hated watching Meiling being tormented like that. *Li was right they are taking this too far* Kai thought clenching his fists. Bes and Jes stopped using their magic and dropped Meiling to the floor and went out laughing as they went. Meiling closed the door and leaned against it, she started to cry for a few minutes then wiped her tears and then opened her window completely oblivious to Kai standing in the tree and jumped out the window landing on the ground she ran out of the gates without anyone seeing her and into Hong Kong. Kai took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Li's phone number.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Li's room. Li picked up the phone and as expected heard Kai's voice at the end "Li" "Kai how did it go?" Li asked. "You were right about those cousins of hers they went to far" "Where is Meiling now?" "She ran away" "WHAT!?" Li cried *this is only going to make things more difficult* "You had better gather the others and get here I'll look for her in the meantime" "Okay Kai" Li put the phone down and sighed "Senosa." Senosa entered the room and floated in front of Li "yes Li?" "Get the others.things didn't exactly go as planned" "Of course"  
  
A ship in orbit. "The time is at hand" Sureal said. "Indead.separated from the others Meiling makes an easy target for Gactiral" Omega said. "Yes.GO GACTIRAL! DESTROY MEILING RAE!"  
  
Hong Kong (sewers). Gactiral rose out of the foul waters in the sewer and flew down the tunnel on its masters words and begun its search for Meiling Rae. "Masssssssssster I will not fail you!" 


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three: The search and the plan  
  
On top of a skyscraper in Hong Kong. Sakura, Li, Madison, Kai, Eli, Kerobearos, Yue, Mero, Senosa, Tori, Ruby Moon, Spinner Sun and Korano stood, everyone was staring at Li, Kai, Eli, Korano, Mero and Senosa and demanding an explanation. "What was you 'plan' anyway Li!?" Sakura demanded. Li sighed and nodded "Sakura.Meiling has magic" Everyone gasped "w-what!? She doesn't have magic kid!" Kerobearos said. Kai spoke up "she does but for some reason only a few of us could see it" "Why didn't you tell her then?" Madison asked. "Whenever I tried to tell her something stopped me.as if I wasn't destined to tell her yet" Li answered. Kai raised an eyebrow "destined? That's a laugh!" Everyone except Mero stared at him with a questionable expression plastered on each of their faces "destiny is not a laugh Kai! It is a part of life! If we didn't have destiny what would we be like?" Eli said. Kai sighed "I just don't like having the road of my life laid out before me and not being able to make my own decisions without knowing that it was pre- destined" "That's a respectable view Kai but don't you think that you should tell us what you were doing Li" Sakura said. Li sighed before continuing "we had planned to make two of Meilings cousins who have teased her in the past tease her enough to take her on and then hopefully realise she had magic but as I feared Meilings cousins teased her to much making Meiling so upset she ran away" "So now we have to find her." Korano said plainly. "Alright Sakura you go with Kerobearos and Yue and search the southern part of Hong Kong, Eli you go with Ruby Moon, Spinner Sun and Korano and search the eastern part of Hong Kong, Senosa, Tori and Mero check the western part and myself and Li will check the north" Kai said. Everyone nodded as Kerobearos glared at Senosa who smiled happily, they all took off in search of Meiling.  
  
Council of elders. "There is an evil in search of Meiling" The head elder said while the others just nodded in agreement. "It has something protecting it almost like.no it can't be" the female elder said. "I feel it too" the elder next to her said "do you think it could be what that prophecy said?" The head elder nodded "when darkness overtakes the world the angels will embark on a holy mission to cleanse the sinned. Destruction will become the only means of redemption for humankind, the angels will carry out their masters wishes without remorse as the dragon creature destroys all" One of the male elders continued "but18 shall rise each bearing the powers of the original angels and fight against them at human kinds last chance at redemption. The powers will clash as the world is overthrown by darkness and the three great forces attempt to stop them. The three forces: light, dark and true evil will fight them one after the other but unless the 18 work together the darkness will win and destroy all light" "Indeed we have 14 of our 18 warriors but where's the other 4?" the female elder said. "I don't know but if the prophecy is happening now then.heaven help us all" the head elder said.  
  
One hour later northern Hong Kong. Kai and Li flew over Hong Kong scanning for Meiling (Li obviously used the flight card) when Li stopped. Kai turned to him "what's the matter?" "Do you think I should have told her rather than put her through this Kai?" Kai sighed "she will forgive you Li the most important thing now is we find her"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Li nodded but then both there heads sprang up as they sensed something "two aura's" Li said. "One is Meiling but the other." "Kai you get Meiling I'll check on the other" Kai nodded "watch yourself Li" Kai flew off in the direction of Meilings aura. Li flew in the direction of the other aura witch was black and hateful making him think that it wasn't going to be a friend that possessed that aura.  
  
Hong Kong alleyway. Gactiral stopped as he sensed a green aura coming towards him. "Ahhhh one of the 18 warriorssssssssss I'll eliminate him very, very ssssssssssslowly sssssssssso he doesn't threaten you in the future massssssssssster!" 


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four: Magic for the magicless  
  
Northern Hong Kong alleyway. Li landed in a dark alleyway, he glanced around looking for the source of the dark aura, which was very close. He heard a hissing sound and jumped when he heard something rushing towards him at amazing speed, he had jumped just in time as a green 8 metre long serpent rushed under him. He landed and looked at the serpent and instantly recognised it. "Who are you!?" Li demanded. "You're ssssaviour" it replied as two small pink stems came out of the sides of his head and fired two red beams that Li dodged. Li flew up into the air with the serpent close behind still firing its beam, when they were on the same level it stopped fighting and stared at Li. Li drew his sword and used his elemental lightning, the attack bounced off a hexagonal field in front of it and went harmlessly into the sky. Li's eyes widened "no you can't be!" "My name is ssssssssss Gactiral and I am a warrior of my masssssssssster Ssssssssureal!" *Crap its finally happening!* Li thought.  
  
Park Northern Hong Kong. Meiling was curled up on a bench ignoring the laughs and the smiles around her, somehow she could tell Li was fighting something and that everyone was worried about her looking for her but she couldn't care less anymore. She had put up with that kind of crap with Jes and Bes before but this time it hurt her greatly for some reason and the pain would not go away. "Meiling!" Meiling glanced up as Kai landed beside the bench, everyone in the park was shocked as how he could fly but Meiling was already running. Kai quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm, Meiling struggled but Kai had a firm grip on her and would not let go. "Let go Kai!" Meiling gasped still struggling. "MEILING!" Meiling was startled as Kai shouted at her and immediately stopped struggling and stared at him. "Meiling I know you can sense Li struggling and its no fluke that you can sense him" Kai said. "I care about him that's why" Meiling said. "I agree that emotional bonds are strong and that if that bond is strong enough you can sense how the loved one is doing but this is magic Meiling" Meiling looked down "don't you tease me as well" "I'm not." Kai said "I swear that it is the truth Meiling" "If it is the truth then why didn't anyone tell me and made me suffer?" Meiling asked. "Whenever Li tried to tell you something stopped him but its time you knew meiling.please come back with me and see everyone who cares about you"  
  
Sky's above Northern Hong Kong. LI dodged another red blast from the serpent Gactiral and used his element fire, the fire exploded engulfing Gactiral completely. However when the smoke cleared Gactial was unharmed! *Damn as long as its protecting him I don't stand a chance against this Gactiral* Li thought. Gactirals mouth opened as wide as it would go, Li could only watch as a large red ball of energy formed in its mouth and fired. Li had no time to move out of the way and was hit by it, Li could feel the red hot blast tear at his skin and saw his blood spurt out of wounds all over his body and into the air. The blood seemed to stop in mid air and floated as the blast continually hit Li, eventually the blast stopped after what seemed like eternity to Li. Li slowly took a look at his body, horrible wounds were all over him and bleeding horribly blood still spurting into the air. Li glared at the serpent as it laughed and felt himself black out from blood loss.  
  
A ship in orbit. "Gactiral has failed Sureal why do you keep him there?" Omega said. "All has been foretold, all has been relinquished but all will not succeed" Sureal said "there will be a  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
few bumps along the way but we will win" "I wish I could be that sure after all if Kai trains her and they find out to much about us we're screwed" Omega said. Sureal smiled *before you find out to much as well*  
  
Hong Kong hospital 2 hours later. Li slowly opened his eyes, he was staring at a white ceiling of what he guessed was a hospital. He felt something on his stomach and looked down to see Sakura who was currently asleep, it was obvious she'd been crying as the sheet was wet. He smiled and gently stroked her hair, she immediately sprung up startling Li. It only took one look of his smiling face to tell he was alright, she jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Li in turn hugged her back and gently rubbed her back, he then lightly kissed her on the head then slowly let her go and looked at the injuries on him. They were mostly healed probably by a spell, he glanced back at Sakura and was immediately staring into those beautiful emerald eyes but they were full of worry instead of their usual happy glow. Sakura looked down "I'm sorry I couldn't help you Li" Li smiled "its alright.wait did Kai find Meiling!?" Sakura nodded still looking downward "she has taken the news pretty well.Kai has offered to train her but Eli seems kind of different around Meiling" Li smirked "yeah I've noticed that as well" 


	6. Chapter five

Chapter five: A new cardcaptor  
  
Li mansion training room. Kai stood in the middle of the room glancing around the room at the spears, armour and other things lining the walls. He sense Eli teleport into the room and turned around and indeed it was Eli all decked out in his robes. "What have the elders done Eli?" Kai asked. "They say that you are right and that they had sensed something several months ago. However in trying to stop it they only strengthened it making our work harder" Eli replied. "I must begin training Meiling as soon as she gets back if we're going to beat them" Kai said. "Indeed but will it be enough? After all we're dealing with gods messengers and he did not make them weak" Eli said staring at him. "Of course he didn't but we have little choice but I wonder.why is god trying to destroy us if he created us?" Kai wondered. Eli sighed "little truth is known about him but who knows.maybe someday we'll find out" "Where is Li? I wish to speak with him" "He said he needed to talk to the elders so stayed there a bit longer" "I see."  
  
Chamber of elders. "The time is at hand" the head elder said. "But without the other four warriors we cannot truly defeat all three forces" Li said. "Our only option.is to fight them until we find the other four warriors" a female elder said. "This was not part of our original plan" the youngest elder said. "Protecting the city against the angels has been the pinnacle of our existence we have failed to stop them from entering" Li said. "Li.you and your friends must fight them and shape this brave new world after all.that is why we allowed you to go to Japan" the head elder said. "You knew this was going to happen!?" Li exclaimed. The elders merely nodded "you must understand this is merely part of the process to prepare us all for the darkness" one of the female elders said. "The fate of destruction is also the joy of darkness" another elder said. "Through the sacrament of death god, humanity and all living things will battle and rebuild our universe" the only foreign elder said in a German accent. "Death creates nothing" Li said. "Your death will create an.opportunity" the head elder said. "And if I refuse to do that in the end?" Li asked. "Then we will all die anyway" the head elder said.  
  
Li mansion training room 2 hours later. Meiling had arrived an hour earlier and had immediately begun training with Kai, she had learnt quickly and had already gotten complete control of her powers which pleased her greatly. Before moving on to incantations and spells Kai decided that she should learn to sense auras and the like before. She also quickly learned how to do this and now there was only two more things to do before she could move onto the big stuff: incantations and creating a magical weapon. Because it would be easier to channel spells through a magical weapon he chose the second. "Before we move onto spells Meiling I think you should create your own magic weapon kind of like.Li's sword for example" Kai said. "Cool!" Meiling said enthusiastically. "What kind of weapon would you like?" Kai asked. "I prefer using my fists so.how about some kind of magic fighting gloves?" Kai nodded "sounds good now.lets begin"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside training room. "How do you think they're doing Sakura?" asked a pacing Eli. Sakura giggled as Eli paced "I'm sure they're fine" A door down the corridor opened drawing everyone's attention, Li stepped in and was almost immediately knocked down by Sakura. "OH LI! I missed you sooooo much!" she exclaimed nuzzling herself against him. Li gently pushed her off him and glared at her. Sakura took a step back "um L-Li?" Li looked at Eli "well Li?" Eli asked. Li sighed "we've got no choice" "W-WHAT!? WHY!?" "Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it. Unless mankind accepts and atones for his sins he will never overcome the evils" Li said "The powers possessed by the original angels were never meant to be abused this way" Eli said. "It is time we took the fate of the world into our own hands Eli.it is time they knew" Eli nodded. "Knew what?" Sakura asked.  
  
Li mansion training room. "That's it Meiling.control your energy and focus on what you want to create.almost there." Kai smiled at Meiling as she stood there focusing trying to create her fighting gloves. *Looks like she has almost got it.but I wonder.most people no matter how fast a learner would not be able to master their powers so quickly unless they have a spirit from my dimension* his eyes narrowed *hang on.* Kai noticed a faint outline around Meiling, when he concentrated he could make out an almost Chinese dragon like shape and almost instantly recognised it. *That's Dagooku! One of the original 18 angels! I was right.* Kai thought. Suddenly a spark appeared on each of Meiling's hands and floated around her hands, circling them going faster and faster until you couldn't see her hands any more. Meiling didn't seem to notice this happening as she was too busy concentrating. After a few more seconds the sparks stopped and around Meiling's hands were purple gloves with the symbol of light and dark on the back of them. Kai approached her and shook her lightly. "Are you all right?" Kai asked. Meiling looked at him "yeah just a little.tired" She collapsed into Kai's arms too tired to stay awake.  
  
That night Li mansion garden. Julian walked with Tori in the Li garden only to spot Li sitting in a tree. "Li what are you doing there?" Julian asked. "Yeah brat just what are you doing there?" Tori joked. Li was silent as he held his sword up into the air and studied its carvings. "Li.what were you talking about with Eli before? You said you were going to tell us something but you didn't" Julian said. Li sighed "we'll tell you tomorrow before Meiling continues her training" Tori and Julian nodded and walked back to the mansion leaving Li sitting in the tree. *Akrooku the first angel.Fankuka the second angel.Ganbakun the third angel.Quata the fourth angel.Tura the fifth angel.Pohun the sixth angel.Janba the seventh angel.Shamdal the eighth angel.Latuna the ninth angel.Wanshaku the tenth angel.Anjuta the eleventh angel.Zanwaqu the twelfth angel.Ekfaja the thirteenth angel.Dagooku the fourteenth angel.Uakan the fifteenth angel.Hathneth the sixteenth angel.Rangu the seventeenth angel and Iakuna the eighteenth angel.only the first fourteen have been reincarnated as far as we know but who are the other four warriors going to be?* Li thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He turned his head to the stars "Senosa." Senosa floated out of the shadows and up to Li "you knew I was there." Li smiled "yeah I am your master after all I can sense you.you want to know don't you?" Senosa nodded "I'm worried about you and what you're not telling us" "You'll find out tomorrow." "I want to know now!!!" Li sighed ".you sure" Senosa nodded. "Okay." Li looked away from Senosa and at the mansion "it is said that in the beginning there was only two forces.light and dark.they created two universes one apart from the other but the dark force threatened the light so 18 warriors were created or 18 angels as we call them now. These warriors fought the dark forces but both sides destroyed each other ending in a stalemate between light and dark" Senosa nodded when Li stopped to show that he understood. Li continued "but it was said that the 18 angels would be reincarnated to fight the dark forces again and but the warriors would have to sacrifice themselves in the end to stop the darkness" "Are you saying that we are the warriors that have to sacrifice themselves?" Li nodded.  
  
Li mansion training room. "FISTS OF LIGHT!" Meiling shouted. The light side of her light and dark symbols on her gloves started to glow and then covered her hands. She shot her hands forward and the light blew up a boulder that Kai had made. "I DID IT!" Meiling said jumping up and down. "Meiling...." Meiling stopped jumping and looked at Kai "yes?" "Lets move onto something a little better" "Like what" "Creating your own cards" "COOL!"  
  
Half an hour later. After about twenty minutes Meiling had created 9 cards: first was the forward card that could move time forward but only a little way as it took huge amounts of magic to use, next was the rewind card which was basically the opposite of the forward, then there was pause which was essentially the same as Sakura's time card. Her fourth card was the weather card which gave Meiling control of weather, next was size allowing Meiling to change people's/objects sizes with her mind, her 6th card was armour which covered her in a silver plate of almost impenetrable steel. After that was the weapon card that allowed Meiling to change her gloves to any weapon, next was the acid card which was a summon card much like Sakura's element cards last was the element card which transformed Meiling's body into an element of her choice and allowed her to shoot wind, fire, water etc. "Is that all the cards you want?" Kai asked an exhausted Meiling. "No I've got one more I want." She stood up and concentrated, a magic circle appeared below her with a picture of the light and dark symbol on it. After a few seconds light erupted from the circle and formed into a card that floated into Meiling's hands. The card had a picture of a girl in Meiling's fighting clothes but had very short hair, below the picture was the word 'arts' "What can that card do?" Kai asked Meiling. Meiling smiled "it'll give me complete knowledge and control over every kind of mertial art in the world!" Kai smiled "lets go tell the others your training is done"  
  
Sky's above Hong Kong. Gactiral floated in the air looking down at the city. "Ssssssssssssoon we shall fight" he said. 


	7. Chapter six

Chapter six: Eli's feelings  
  
A ship in orbit. "Aren't you worried Sureal?" Omega asked. Sureal smiled "why would I be?" "They have unlocked the girls powers I suggest that you send Gactiral to finish them off now" Omega said. "You're right.but I won't kill anyone yet" Sureal said with a smirk. "WHAT? WHY NOT!?" Omega demanded. "You shall see my dear Omega.you shall see."  
  
Hong Kong sewers. Gactiral awoken from his sleep at the sound of his masters orders and flew down the tunnel in the direction of the Li mansion.  
  
Li's room (Hong Kong). Li lay down on his bed examining his cards when he felt the same black aura of that serpent creature, he stood up and jumped out of his window and used the flight card. He hovered there for a while with his eyes closed then moved out of the way as Gactiral exploded out of the ground and into the air. He narrowly escaped Gactiral's attack and used the laser card and started firing his lasers at it but the beams just deflected off the field. "SPIRIT POWER!" Two large black orbs hit Gactiral but the field protected him, Li turned to see everyone running towards him including his mother. "Are you alright Li?" Sakura asked. "Yeah I'm fine" Li answered. Eli floated into the air and started firing red blasts out of his wand, unfortunately they had no effect and Gactiral fired a red blast out of its mouth hurting Eli greatly. Next Kerobearos, Yue, Spinner Sun and Ruby Moon attacked Gactiral but all there attacks either bounced off or were absorbed by the field and Gactiral easily defeated these four as well. Yelan then tried her luck with Tori but they were overcome quite easily as well, after that Senosa, Mero and Korano tried their best but like the others were defeated almost without effort by Gactrial. Then Sakura stood up and used the firey card with Madison helping her by shooting fireballs but they were easily overcome. "SAKURA!" Li caught Sakura as she hit the floor, she had a few nasty burns on her body but Madison wasn't hurt as much. Kai then flew up and attacked Gactiral dodging its attacks, suddenly the field started to weaken forcing Gactiral to retreat when it sensed its defeat.  
  
One hour later Li's room (Hong Kong). Sakura opened her eyes slightly and saw Li staring down at her, she sat up and looked at her body all of the burns were now gone. She looked back at Li who was covering his face with his hands. "What's wrong Li?" Sakura asked. Li pointed at her without removing his hand, Sakura looked back at herself and noticed that she didn't have a shirt on! She quickly pulled Li's green covers over her and looked back at Li blushing. Li removed his hand from his face and patted her head "how do you feel?" She smiled at him "okay now but.what about the burns that I had?" "I used a spell to heal them" Li said. Sakura leaned forward and hugged him "thank you Li" Li hugged her back and rubbed her naked back in a soothing way that made Sakura blush even more. He then started to glow green and Sakura found herself wearing her clothes again. Sakura let go of him and looked at her clothes which had obviously been washed "thank you Li" she repeated. Li smiled and went to leave but Sakura stopped him "wait Li" Li turned back to her "yes?" Sakura held his hand "please stay"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Li couldn't refuse and sat on the bed next to her as she snuggled up to him, he put his arm around her and hugged her gently. "Li?" "Yes Sakura?" "Do you think we'll win in the end?" she asked. Li smiled "of course and.when you're feeling better we'll go downstairs and me Kai, Eli, Senosa and a few others have something to tell you" Sakura looked at him "what?" Li smiled "it'd be better to tell you all at once.everyone else is downstairs and we will join them when you feel better" Sakura merely nodded and snuggled closer to him.  
  
Later that night Meiling's room (Hong Kong). Meiling lay in her bed and thought about what Li said earlier on, about angels, warriors and other things. She then thought about how Eli kept looking at her and asking if she was all right. *He was so nice.* Meiling thought as a smile crossed her face *wait a minute could he.no way*  
  
Outside Meiling's room (Hong Kong). Eli peeked through a crack in Meiling's door staring at her and was startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Spun around and saw Ruby and Spinner behind him. "What are you doing?" Eli whispered. Ruby giggled "if you couldn't sense us you must have been distracted by Meiling!" "If you like her Eli you should tell her" Spinner said logical as always. Eli turned back "it's not as easy as you think" "Oh it isn't is it?" Ruby said as she turned the door knob and shoved Eli in there closing the door behind him.  
  
Meiling's room. Meiling was startled as Eli tumbled into her room and caught a glimpse of Ruby and Spinner just before the door closed. Eli stood up and rubbed the back of his head with a hint of redness on his face. *Is he blushing!?* Meiling thought as she started blushing as well. "Um.is something wrong Eli?" she asked still blushing. "Well.um.Meiling I kinda have something to tell you" Eli said not looking directly at her. "Yes?" Meiling said *I hope its what I think its what he's going to say because I already know the answer* "I love you.I loved Madison at first but now she's got Kai and ever since then for some reason I've been thinking about you and umpf!" Meiling had silenced him with a kiss, Eli was shocked at first but then started kissing back.  
  
Hong Kong sewers. "It is time don't fail me again Gactiral!" Gactiral flew down the sewers and headed for its ultimate destination.the Li mansion. 


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter seven: Gactiral's dark hour  
  
A ship in orbit. "If they all fight Gactiral they will win and you know that but." Omega said. "All has been taken care off and only one will fight Gactiral at a time, first Gactiral will fight.Meiling yes that will make for an interesting battle and now that everyone knows who we are it will make it even more interesting" Sureal said. "."  
  
Li mansion garden. Meiling and Eli was walking in the garden holding in the garden talking when Meiling felt something, she looked around and noticed that time had stopped like with the time card. She looked at Eli who was frozen as well. "All alone eh Meiling?" Meiling looked up and saw Gactiral "DAMN IT!" Meiling exclaimed as she chanted an incantation and her gloves appeared on her hands. Gactiral flew at her, she jumped out of the way and gave him a hard kick but was thrown back by its hexagonal field. Gactial flew back and coiled itself round Meiling and started squeezing her. Meiling started screaming in pain as Gactiral got more and more pleasure out of squeezing her. "You lilimsssssssss are no match for ussssssss" Gactiral hissed. Meiling struggled but found it no use trying to escape Gactiral's coils as the more she struggled the more Gactiral tightened on her. "LIGHT CANNON!" A white beam hit Gactiral and electrocuted him forcing him to let go of Meiling, Meiling got up as Kai landed by her and healed her with his power. "WHAT! HOW DID YOU ESSSSSSSSSSCAPE MY MASSSSSSSSSSTERSSSSSSSS POWER?" Gactiral demanded. Kai folded his arms "my power is greater than any of the others and I managed to make a defence as time stopped now Gactiral.you will fight Meiling one on one, I will not say nor do anything to help unless you decide to squeeze her again" Gactiral's face turned into about as much of a smile as his face could "fine by me ssssshe will die and then you!" Meiling stepped forward "I've had enough of you! FISTS OF DARKNESS!" The dark part of the light and dark symbols on her gloves glowed black, she formed a black ball in her hands and threw it at Gactial. Gactiral dodged the blast and fired one of its red blasts at her, she jumped backwards as the blast hit the ground. Kai and Meiling were blown back as the blast exploded upwards, it stopped growing taller after it reached 200 feet and near the top the sides exploded outwards creating two extra points making the blast look like a cross (Christian version). "Pathetic lilimsssssssss" Gactiral hissed. Meiling pulled out one of her cards "ACID CARD! COME FORTH AND DESTROY GACTIRAL!" She punched the card with her gloves and the card glowed a brilliant white light, a brown boy wearing robes and with long hair and empty eyes came out of the card. It shot forward and circled Gactiral and weakened its field, Gactial shot forward and rammed Meiling sending her sprawling. Meiling quickly gathered her senses and charged at Gactial and smacked its field as hard as she could making it very weak. Meiling pulled out another card with fire, wind, water and earth circling a girl with Medieval clothes on and a jesters hat. "ELEMENT CARD! UNLEASH THE POWER OF THE ELEMENTS!" Fire, wind, water and earth shot out of the card and destroyed Gactiral's field and made a horrible wound in its serpent body. The wound started to slowly regenerate but the wound didn't really stop Gactiral from attacking further as he shot forward ramming Meiling and sending her into the wall of the mansion. She got to her feet and charged at Gactiral, Gactiral charged at her as well but at the last second Meiling jumped and Gactiral flew right under her and smashed through the wall of the mansion as the remains fell on Gactiral. Meiling pulled out the Armour and Weapon cards and used them, a silver armour appeared around her and a weapon which was shaped like a sword but had blades at both ends appeared in her hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gactiral floated up from the rubble "damn you bitch!" Meiling braced herself as Gactiral flew at her, she jumped into the air and landed on Gactiral's back and stabbed him in his back. Gactiral screamed in pain and threw Meiling off his back, she landed gracefully on the floor as Gactiral turned back to her. From the roof of the mansion Kai watched the battle *most impressive we may just have a chance* he thought but then frowned *but will it be enough?* Meiling dodged a blast from Gactiral's mouth but then was hit by one but fortunately her armour protected her. Gactiral opened his mouth revealing a red sphere somewhere in the back of his throat, Meiling noticed this just before Gactiral started charging another beam. Meiling jumped out of the way when Gactiral fired the beam, it missed her by a few inches and shot towards Kai who jumped out of the way as the blast collided with the roof of the mansion. *That orb seems to be his source of power.* Meiling thought *I've got to destroy it!* She spent a few more minutes dodging attacks from Gactiral trying to find the right time to attack until she saw her opportunity. Gactiral's mouth opened slowly as her charged up the most powerful attack so far. Meiling threw her weapon which flew right into Gactiral's mouth and smashed into the orb in his throat. Gactiral almost immediately fell to the ground and time resumed as normal. Kai looked down at Meiling with a smile on his face "18 warriors.3 forces and one destiny.lets hope.because hope is all we have"  
  
A ship in orbit. "There is no need to get so upset Omega" Sureal said calmly. "Sakura, Li, Madison and now Meiling are equal in power why should I stay calm!?" Omega said. "All these failures." Sureal smiled "as Li so kindly put it its time we took the future into our own hands" Omegas face turned from a frown to a smile "I like the way you think"  
  
A/N: Believe me for those of you that think that this story is nearly is over it is far from it any way next part Cardcaptors: pathway to light: part five the final (Unless I get reviews for my other parts I won't put it up!) 


End file.
